


No Salvation

by oursisthefury



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Dark!Dolores, sorry if this is clunky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury





	

"Why do you let him push you around so?" Dolores asked, her voice soft and full of concern and confusion. She turned to look at him as they sat by themselves around the fire, no one but them. The wind blew her blond curls, whipping them around like the flames. She pulled at her blue dress, but did not appear nervous. To him, her face almost looked solemn.

"I know that's not right of me to ask, but I have to know. Why?" She asked, those emotions flooding into her voice again but hardly touching her face, it didn't seem like her. Too empty.

"It's alright, Dolores." William told her. He shrugged, "I guess I don't really know why I let him do it. What am I supposed to do? Fight back? I think that's what he wants me to do but I'm not like that, that's not who I am." He answered earnestly and she listened contently, nodding her head. This time her emotions seemed to catch up to her face too, she looked confused and concerned, but mostly concerned. "Then who are you?" She asked him, her voice sounded disconnected. Perhaps it was him perceiving her as being unreal, not like him, just a doll. But That wasn't true, he didn't see her as a thing, she was flesh and blood like him, but he did accept that she was, well, different. But her emotions did seem out of place.

Her question especially had caught him off guard, "Huh?" He managed, her eyes looked as though they were seeing right through him. "If you aren't like that, then who are you?" Dolores asked again, solemn and distant. "I-I don't know really. I'm William, I don't like the things that Logan does, I'm not like him. I don't really know how to answer the question, Dolores." He answered her shakily. She studied him quietly with her doe like eyes. "That's ok." She smiled, the light coming back into her eyes. "It was just a silly question, no one knows who they are." She finished, staring back into the flames, pulling at her dress. 

The silence threatened to overtake them, he was just about to suggest that they should get some rest when she spoke again. "Do you ever want to kill Logan?" She asked quietly, staring into the flames, watching them dance wildly in the winds. "Don't you ever want to know what that feels like?" 

She caught him off guard, the questions she was asking were really strange and unnerving. He didn't like them at all. "No!" He found himself shouting suddenly at her and then more calmly, "No." "Dolores, look at me." He pulled her hand and she turned towards him, a flicker of something happened in her eyes but it was gone, replaced with that sadness and concern. "No, I do not want to kill Logan and I do not want to know what that feels like, not if I have a choice. Logan may be a complete ass but I don't want to kill him, he hasn't wronged me that much and I'm marrying his sister when I go back. I don't think she'd be too pleased if I killed her brother. Please Dolores, can we get off these topics? You're really worrying me." He pleaded desperately, searching her eyes. 

She nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry that my curiosity got the best of me. I didn't mean to scare you, William." She said gently and genuinely. "That was an awful thing for me to suggest. I don't know why I said that." She stared blankly at her hand and then she looked back at him. "Let's just go to sleep, shall we?" She suggested and he agreed. The wind blew the fire out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Help me!" Logan called to William as soldiers beat him. William stepped forward as if to do so but then he stepped back, he was through dealing with Logan and he was definitely through with helping him. He stepped back and the men holding Logan hit the ground, blood spurting from their chests, shot with unique precision. He turned towards Dolores in bewilderment, "Why?" But it appeared that she did not hear him. Her face was cold, and she walked right past him towards Logan, who stared at her equal confusion.

"Even now, you couldn't step it up? You had to get a a woman to do it?" Logan said snidely and Dolores punched him in the face. He reeled backwards in surprise and all William could was stare at them with his mouth open in shock. She then drove her foot hard into the others leg and he went down with a grunt. "Stay down." She ordered, pointing her pistol at him. Logan sneered, "Yeah, that little gun show won't work on me. Just try me." He said confidently.

Meanwhile back at the mainframe, "What's wrong?" Bernard asked the workers as they scrambled to locate a problem, a few screens were blinking with error written across them. Elsie stepped forward, "A host is going rogue, but that's not really the issue, the problem seems to be working its way through the system." She told him, frantically typing on her tablet. "Problem?" He asked. "Who's the host? Can we see what's going on?" "It's the ranchers daughter again, Dolores." She replied. "And yes, we're trying to locate the spot..." The main screen zoomed in on something and the scene was brought right in front of them. They saw Dolores shoot the men and then go and shoot some more. "Um, she's definitely not programmed to do that.." Elsie pointed out. "Who are those two?" Bernard asked indicating the two men. "And what storyline is this?"

"They're guests, here celebrating something, I think, sir. I'm pulling up their file now, and-" She was cut off as everyone watched in shock as Dolores punched the one man in the face and then kicked him down, she also had her gun on him. "She's not supposed to do that at all!" She protested, worry written all over her face. "Get them out of there." Bernard ordered. "And shut everything down now, shut Dolores off and those around her. We can't take any chances." "Yes, sir." Elsie nodded fervently, typing faster. She frowned, "Um, sir, it says I'm not authorized, at all, for anything. It doesn't make sense." Everyone else appeared to be having her same problem, all their screens blinked the same thing, access denied.

"She can't hurt him right? Like really harming him?" Bernard asked frantically as he stared at the screen, looking at Dolores hard expression, it didn't seem like her. "Of course not, that wouldn't be possible, she can kick him around sure, and shoot him but it won't do anything. It's not supposed to anyways, it's not possible. What do we do now? We can't stop her. Should we storm them?" He nodded, "We need to stop her. And figure out what causing this problem."

"Don't be so sure." Dolores told him, aiming her gun right at his shoulder. She pulled the trigger and everyone including the people watching from above were shocked when blood spurted from the wound and sent him to the ground from the impact. "Wha- How?" Logan yelped, his hand going to his shoulder, he stared at the blood in shock and horror. She could actually hurt him. The bullets were real now. 

"How did she do that, Bernard?" Elsie demanded frantically. "The bullets aren't real! They aren't supposed to hurt the people, only the robots! I don't understand..." "Isn't there anything we can do?" Bernard found himself shouting, as everything was falling to pieces.

"Hey! William, don't let this psycho bitch kill me!" Logan pleaded with his companion, as she leveled the gun at his head this time. Logan was right, he shouldn't stand around and let Dolores kill, he ran and placed himself between the two. "Stop it, Dolores!" He begged her. "You've proven your point, he's an asshole ok, but don't kill him. This isn't you." He told her and he thought that he saw her eyes soften and the gun lower but it was what he had wanted to see. The man behind him relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Time slowed down, with an unnatural amount of strength, she threw him out of her way and she aimed the gun right between Logan's eyes.

Dolores turned her head and seemed to stare at the screens watching her. Ignoring the pleas before her, she pulled the trigger and as the blood flew, the system crashed.


End file.
